Just some pals having completely platonic sexy times
by lover-for-life
Summary: Written for #SMAUDE reads fanfic Part 2! Congrats on getting that 50k for Maude! Congrats to SFNerd for getting #1MillionNerds! Congrats to me for writing my first smutty fanfic! Be ready for those inside jokes and two people we all love and love to ship doing the do. (also on ao3 under aryathewolfgirl)


Note: parenthesis = author's comments

 _A couple days after the livestream, in Maude's house. Her roommates are all out for the night, Zelda and Dwight are having a puppy playdate somewhere and she and Sam are hanging out in her room, sitting on her bed, watching bits from the livestream._

"That was honestly my favorite part I think." Maude says, in reference to Sam rewatching the Star Wars movies in order to bring up more references.

"Uhhh yeeeah I think the best part is me being completely incoherent and drunk off my ass." Sam laughs.

"Aww bb Bunny is such a lightweight" Maude sings.

They continue to watch the livestream, laughing and singing along with "Sam is my Friend" and "Gotta Go to School".

(Fuck those songs get stuck in my head for days.)

As they reach the end of the livestream Maude and Sam laugh nervously, awwing at the parts where they thank everyone on the SourcefedNerd team.

"Look at how dapper you are!" Maude pokes Sam in the shoulder.

"You right, we are looking gooood."

As they get to the end of the toasting portion of the livestream, Maude and Sam start to laugh nervously.

"Wow we are so fucking awkward." Sam laughs

"Oh my God I know the anticipation is killing me and I was part of this." Maude says, quieting when they watch the kiss. (!)

"Wooow you really went for the tongue didn't you?" he muses.

"I honestly have to say that I was a little disappointed." Maude says as she turns to Sam.

"Why, were you expecting more tongue?"

"Well yeah, I've only brought it up several times in the last couple videos, it's not like I was fishing or anything, Sam!"

"You know what, I could've done better." he smirks (Note: whenever Sam smirks, his face is doing that thing where he has no neck, like 7 chins, and smiles real creepy-like. You know the one*

"Oh reeally, if you could go back, what would you have done differently?"

"Well, for one I could've put down the champagne and swooped you and it would have been uber cheesy and cool."

"Oh yeah? I would've fucking hit my head or you would have fallen and, you know what...it would have been glorious, come to think of it."

"What, you think now we're sober we could do better?"

"Oh definitely, c'mon, we've already kissed, we're still friends, it's all platonic, what could happen? This definitely isn't a fanfic where two single, beautiful people who happen to have great chemistry kiss, fall in love, and have sex right? That would be ridiculous." Maude exclaims.

"Fine, fine, just know that I'm a great catch. I wouldn't blame you if you really fell in love with me."

"Great, let's see what you got."

"Fine."

"Fine."

(Note: This is the point of the story where Maude learns that Sam's very fast and long tongue really helps in the kissing area. Also that extra bit of skin underneath really adds some sensation. Who knew?)

Leaning in, Sam confidently puts his hand on Maude's face, holding her head. Now that there are no cameras filming or people watching, hands wander, the kiss deepens, and suddenly Maude finds herself straddling Sam as they really start to get hot and heavy. Sam can't help but get aroused (who wouldn't with a lapful of Maude) and she definitely notices, grinding a little bit and smiling into the kiss as he moans.

"Who knew that you didn't have to pinch your nipples in order to get turned on?" She snickers.

"Shut up," Sam says as he takes off his glasses and flips them so now he's on top, Maude wrapping her long looong legs around him.

"Thank God I wore a dress today." Maude breathily says as Sam starts to kiss down her neck.

"I fucking love your dresses." moans Sam.

"Oh yeah?" She breathes.

"Totally, because then I can do this." And then he motorboats her, their laughs turning into more groans as he continues to kiss down her body.

"Fuck that is sexy." Sam says, after her dress rides up, revealing her geeky Flash underwear. (because of course)

"May I?" he asks. (BECAUSE CONSENT IS IMPORTANT)

"Sure Bunny, let's see you put your money where your mouth is." says Maude, looking down at him from where she's propped up on her elbows.

"Alright here we go, I'm about to eat out one of my best friends." Sam mutters, psyching himself up and mouthing at her stomach while he pulls her panties down.

"Oh my GOD Sam, yes just like that" moans Maude as she flops down on her bed. She grabs his hair in one hand keeping his mouth to her, and another grabbing her sheets, unable to help her hips from bucking further into face; his tongue running circles around her clit and his hands keeping her legs open and pinned to the bed.

"Okay, now I'm totally convinced you're a good kisser." Maude groans as Sam's tongue works it's magic, his hands moving to fully remove her clothes. She can feel as he smiles into her, realizing what a generous lover he is for taking care of her needs first. (*finger guns* at you Mr. Bashor) The signs of her oncoming orgasm after a couple more minutes only spur him on, and Sam can't help increasing his efforts, giving Maude one of the best orgasms of her life.

 _That pash rash is definitely worth it_ , Maude thinks.

"Your turn," Maude sings after she recovers from her earth-shattering, life-changing orgasm and they quickly work together in order to remove all his clothing. When Maude unzips Sam's pants to reveal his underwear she snickers.

"We match" she giggles, looking at his Flash boxer briefs, before removing them in order to rock his world.

"Oh Holy Fuck Maude," As she shows him exactly what that mouth do. "And it isn't even my birthday." he sighs happily. Maude hums, egging on his moans as he moves her hair from her face and tips his head back in pleasure.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna come," Sam tells her. Maude pulls back with a swirl of her tongue and a pop.

"We can't have that, now can we?" She asks, leaning forward to kiss him again, straddling his hips.

"Condom?" he breathes as Maude grinds on him.

"Bedside table." She breathes right back. After rolling on the condom, Sam takes her face in his hands. "We still good?" he asks.

"We're good, Bunny." she grins as she sinks down on him, her words turning into breathless sighs as he holds her and they rock together in pleasure. Maude's hands provide a cooling balm for Sam's back after all the scratches she makes. They flip over again, their heights perfect with one of Maude's legs on Sam's shoulder and the other around his hips.

"Oh my God Maude, you are so beautiful." Sam mutters as he pins her hands above her head with one hand and reaches down to rub her clit with the other, encouraging another shattering, transcendental orgasm.

"Fuck yes Sam give it to me." Maude cries as he soon follows with his own spiritual, out-of-body release, collapsing on top of her as their breaths slow.

"Whoa."

"Oh my God."

"So we're gonna make this a regular thing, right?"

"Oh definitely."

They high-five, completely nailing it. They get under the covers to cuddle, Sam being the little spoon.

Who knew that their subscribers (all one million + fifty thousand of them) were right about something that they ignored for so long?

 _fin._


End file.
